


Please Don't Call Me Sweetheart

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: College, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Modern Era, Spring Break, Traveling, pretending to be a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Marius is begging to regret having agreed to accompany Courfeyrac over spring break.
Relationships: Marius Pontmercy & Courfeyrac
Series: Day by Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 4





	Please Don't Call Me Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> “But if they think we’re a couple, we’ll get the couples discount!”

“You know when you suggested that we go on a vacation together this is not what I had in mind,” Marius sighed as they lugged their stuff up to the room they were staying in for the duration of the trip.

“You were stressed, and it’s not like you could afford to go anywhere on your own,” Courfeyrac shrugged, “besides who wouldn’t want to spend spring break in a beautiful little mountain with a hot spring?”

Marius couldn’t deny the truth in that, and Courfeyrac had been kind enough to invite him along… What he hadn’t expected was the way their room had been laid out. A bottle of champagne, rose petals everywhere…

“I’ve even signed us up for couples massages,” Courfeyrac raised his brows.

Marius shook he head, “But why? Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture but couldn’t we get massages on our own?” he was already uncomfortable with the fact that he’d need to strip down for that anyway without the fact that Courfeyrac would be there right beside him ogling him just to make him squirm.

“But if they think we’re a couple, we’ll get the couples discount!” Courfeyrac proclaimed flopping down into the middle of the large king sized bed they were to share for the next week, “how do you think I got all this?”

Marius couldn’t help but wonder how much of this was Courfeyrac’s attempt at getting a discount, or Courfeyrac simply trying to drive him mad. “Rose petals?” Marius bent over to pick up a handful and of the little red petals, “was that really part of the deal?”

“Of course,” Courfeyrac nodded, “now put your stuff down and relax! We’re here to have a good time!” 

Marius let out a sigh but did put down his things thinking about Cosette, who no doubt would find this whole scheme of Courfeyrac’s completely hilarious. Perhaps he should have stayed and just enjoyed spring break with her and ‘Ponine instead of pretending to be engaged to Courfeyrac for a week.

“I almost forgot!” Courfeyrac jumped up, “tonight’s our anniversary, the restaurant here is going to do something special so we’d better get dressed, and look sharp!”


End file.
